


Burn Anew

by enemytosleep



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Angst, F/M, Wheelchair Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-31
Updated: 2009-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Havoc struggles with feeling useful after the initial stages of his recovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn Anew

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://fma-ihop.livejournal.com/profile)[**fma_ihop**](http://fma-ihop.livejournal.com/) anonymous kink meme (outing myself here of course) with the prompt: _Havoc/anyone. Wheelchair sex to remind Havoc that he is still attractive and useful. Can start out angsty, but I want a happy ending._
> 
> Random Fun Fact: Bob Fish also filled this prompt at the kinkmeme, and this is how our epic co-nerdiness began. :D

Jean's heart fluttered as her skirt slid over her hips. Her movements were slow, nearly torturous, but he would be a damn liar if he said he didn't enjoy every moment of it. It had been far too long since he had felt like this, since he had felt that burning need deep inside him. In truth, there had been many times when he had believed he would never feel it again, and until now he hadn't realized how sad that would be.

Slowly, she shimmied it over her thighs, finally letting it drop to the floor. She stepped out of the abandoned fabric on pointed toe, looping her second foot within its folds and flinging it away in a high arch. She stood before him naked, posing coyly, though there was surely nothing shy about this girl.

"Do you like what you see, Lieutenant?"

"Second Lieutenant, though it doesn't really matter now. I'm no longer in the military."

Well that was stupid, why couldn't he just say _yes, I love what I see_? At least she didn't seem to mind the awkwardness. He couldn't help but smile as she laughed at his remark, her face blushing prettily. Lucky for him it seemed she thought he was making some sort of joke, rather than him being the antithesis of suave.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was beautiful. Hell, she was the most gorgeous woman he had ever had any sort of romantic connection with. He cursed Fate for bringing her to him now, when he was like this, but he would do more of that later. For now, he would enjoy this as best he could.

Pulling a wooden chair from the lone table in his apartment, she carried it over to him, her round breasts bouncing gently with each step. She set it down to face him, the empty seat nearly touching his knees, not that it would have mattered if it was; he couldn't feel anything anyway.

She leaned over his lap, resting her palms on the sides of his chair. She kissed him softly, pulling his bottom lip into her mouth. How they had wound up like this, he wasn't exactly sure, but it was good. No, it was excellent. To think that he almost blew it by feeling sorry for himself was a thought he didn't want to acknowledge at the moment.

When she pulled away he nearly whined, his whole body reaching out to her, or the parts that still could anyway. Teasingly, she placed a finger over his lips to quiet him as she straddled both chairs. His hands were soon on her hips as she stood before him, her hands resting softly on his shoulders as she nuzzled the crown of his head. He leaned forward to kiss her, burying his nose deep within the dark curls that covered the apex of her thighs.

"Mmm, that's a great idea, Jean."

She lowered herself into the seat, dragging her fingertips down his arms as she went. Once seated, she pushed her shoulders back against the chair, her palms firmly resting on the seat behind her with her fingers curled over the sides. Leaning back slightly, she pulled her legs up off the floor and languidly draped them over his lap, baring herself to him unabashedly.

Gently lifting her leg, he pressed his lips to the inside of her ankle, slowly kissing his way down her muscled calf to the soft roundedness of her thigh. He glanced up at her, relishing the way her back arched as he approached her more intimate parts. He was doing this. He was making her moan and writhe from his touch. He could still do this.

And he would, gladly.


End file.
